FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor memory device, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having a dummy pattern.
This application is a counterpart of Japanese patent application, Ser. No. 147225/1998, filed May 28, 1998, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.